


Drabble #2

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: This drabble is brought to you byphloridas, who said the paragraph in italics.





	Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is brought to you by [phloridas](https://phloridas.tumblr.com), who said the paragraph in italics.

_2009 dan counting down the days until he can see phil even though it's only been a couple weeks but it feels like an eternity and letting out a giant breath when he finally runs into phil's arms that feel more like home than anything he's ever experienced_

He can’t sleep the night before he sees phil because he’s too excited and nervous that Phil’s changed his mind about dan. When Phil’s at the train station, dan cries. Every. Time. Every visit, dan happy-cries when he’s in Phil’s arms again. The night before he has to leave phil he sleeps fitfully- he’s so comfortable tucked against phil but he’s sad he has to leave. He cries on the train home and has a hard time sleeping the next night in a too-big bed in a too-quiet room and he’s too warm and too cold at the same time because he just wants phil

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
